monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Strike News (4/19)
Version 11.0 Update Maintenance Time: 4/26 12AM - 5AM #1 - Saves 2 teams, Latest Team and Last Clear Team, for quests #2 - Morling Kings will be added to the Material Box Have to press a special tab in Monster Menu to transfer. Starts around 4/28 2PM #3 - Popup will appear when a new monster you have gets a new Transcension #4 - Option Menu renewal There will be 3 tabs now: * General - Change Nickname / Sound Options / Full Stamina Notification / Purchase Notification / Quality Settings (Android only) * During Quest - Arrow Indication Settings / Time Settings / Vibration Settings * Outside Quest - Transcension Settings / Magic Stoan Settings / Auto Lock / Animation Settings / Oragon News Settings While playing in a Quest, you can change the Arrow Indication Settings and Vibration Settings. #5 - New Monster Filters, Ascension Material Reserved and Regen Ability #6 - Easier to see how much to Luck is needed for Luck Exchange #7 - New Library of Memories Addition * Fire - Graffiti G / Harada Sanosuke / Ochise / Asag * Water - Humbaba / Yukigaki Shonosuke * Wood - Suto Burumi / Maximum Turkey / Nagakura Shinpachi / Marishiten * Light - Gotham / Yamanami Keisuke / Zu / Daikokuten * Dark - Todo Heisuke / Neon / Treasure Ship / Ereshkigal / Acala * All X Awakens (1 - 4) * S Awakens #8 - New Badge of Honor Monsters * Maximum Turkey * Neon * Harada Sanosuke * Yamanami Keisuke * Yukigaki Shonosuke * Treasure Ship * Asag * Zu #9 - Sort by Luck added in Library of Memories #10 - Guide SP Item added to Mag Mell Quest #11 - An X will be shown over Skulls when the enemy is Stun or Sleep #12 - Monpass Subscribers will be able to stock 2 Quests at once There will also be no Rank Requirement for stocking quests for all players Syncing Line with Monster Strike! Time: After 11.0 #1 - Can get LINE friends in-game for Co-op #2 - You can switch Good Job stickers (works even on non-LINE co-op) #3 - Easier to fill Affinity bars with LINE friends #4 - Send messages to Line Friends to play MS #5 - Special Mission for inviting Friends to play MS * Invite 10 Players for 10 Orbs New Fire Limited Monster - Camael Time: 4/22 12PM Evolution * Type: Power * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Super Null Gravity Barrier / Null Wind * Gauge: Beast Slayer M / Weak Point Slayer * SS (16 Turns): Bash + Healing SS * Bump: Power Field Note: * Power Field: Hitting Camael will show a Power Field where monsters have increased damage when inside Ascension * Type: Blast * Sling: Pierce * Ability: Regen / Null Wind * Gauge: Super Null Warp / Null Magic Circle * SS: Launches a blast that gains power with every wall bounce. * Bump: Rampage Laser XL * Sub: Super Blast New Transcension - Citran Golde (Aura Monstriker) Time: 4/25 12PM * Type: Ability * Sling: Speed * Ability: Mine Sweeper M / SS Turn Accel * Gauge: Null Gravity Barrier / Inner Strength * SS: Command SS * Bump: Chain Lightning * Sub: Destruction Blast